


【KK】Light&Shadow 10

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023
Kudos: 4





	【KK】Light&Shadow 10

救护车很快就到了。

剛被抬上担架之前，就已经因呼吸困难而陷入昏迷，医护人员紧急处理后，在救护车上给剛戴上氧气面罩，剛的脸色才缓和下来，却也还是苍白如纸。

也不知道管家是怎么沟通的，最后救护车把剛送到了一家看起来就很豪华的私立医院。

剛被推进了抢救室。

光一自从跟上了救护车，脑子就是木的，除了跟剛有关的事以外，其余的任何话，他都跟听不懂一样，毫无反应。

躺着剛的担架床进入抢救室后，光一就像个木桩子一样，直挺挺地站在抢救室门口，一动不动。

路过的医生发现光一的一只手抖得不正常，想要上前询问一下情况，问了好几遍，需不需要帮助，光一才大梦初醒一样地有了正常人类的表现，他从登上救护车以后说的第一句话，就是“我要等他出来再说。”

医生在这个医院任职多年，各种匪夷所思的情况都经历过，对光一这种反应早就见怪不怪了，他当即一口应下，然后也不要光一挪地方，就站在通往抢救室走廊的正中间，给光一做了个简单的检查。

不停发抖的是脱臼的那只，骨折那边石膏打得非常结实，光一想摆臂都困难，这只胳膊几乎没被用到，也因此没有受到二次伤害。

还好这条胳膊只是有些拉伤，没什么大碍，医生叫来一个护士帮光一稍微按摩一下，然后就忙自己的去了。

按摩带来的疼痛光一感觉不到，管家一直拿着手机说话的声音光一听不到，他眼睛里只剩下了那个亮着灯写着“手术中”的牌子。

恍惚间，就像是又回到了那个破旧的厂房一样，唯一的区别，是这一次，被吊起来的不是光一的身体，而是他的心。

不知道过了多长时间，抢救室的灯终于灭了，几个医护人员把剛推了出来，光一扑上去，却第一时间就被挡开了。

担架车一拐弯消失在了走廊里，只剩下光一自己，茫然地站在抢救室门口，满脸慌张。

从病房出来找光一的管家看见他这个样子，默默叹了口气。

管家走到光一身边，“光一先生？”

光一看向管家，露出了走丢的小孩子一样的神情。

管家又叹了回气，“我带你去找剛先生。”

还不自觉地用上了哄孩子的语气。

光一果然听话，乖乖地跟着他走了。

单人病房里，剛带着氧气面罩，安静地躺在那里，还在昏睡。

望着这张苍白而熟悉的面庞，理智与意识，才慢慢地回到光一的脑子里。

心里开始有一个声音，不停地谴责他自己——

都是因为你，剛才会变成这个样子的。

他想起来了，其实在家里几次见到剛，他的脸色，都不比现在好多少。

只不过那个时候光一把注意力都放在了自怨自艾上，并没有注意这些细节。

也是剛掩饰得太好了，用各种各样的躲避、冷淡和不耐烦将光一推开，阻止他深究。

剛早就知道光一喜欢他，也用这样的喜欢，把光一给吃得死死的，瞒住了他想瞒住的一切。

光一现在明白了，剛对他的喜欢，与他对剛的喜欢，是一样的。

而光一把自己比作牛郎，不仅践踏了他自己的尊严，还把剛对他的喜欢，给毫不留情地踩在了脚下。

如果剛那个时候不出现在厂房门口，那他会怎么样呢？

可能会被救，也可能不会，就那么吊在那里因失血或缺水而死。即使侥幸活着被带出厂房，身体也会受到不可逆转的损伤吧，绝不会像现在这样，安稳地站在这里，等到复健以后，就恢复如初。

可是你呢，堂本光一，你做了什么？

执拗地要“谈谈”，只顾发泄自己的情绪，却将剛给气得被救护车拉到医院？

剛到底怎么了？是生了什么病，严重到动气就会咳血的程度？

剛，你快好起来吧，否则的话，我就只能以死谢罪了……

管家出去了，光一沉默地站在床边，一动不动陪着昏睡中的剛。

只有机器规律的“滴滴”声，回荡在病房中。

病房门再一次开了，有个人扯着光一的领子，把他给扯到了走廊。

是红着眼眶的冈田准一。

冈田什么都没说，抬手就是一拳，狠狠地揍在光一的脸上。

光一被这完全没有收敛力道的一拳打得后退了好几步才站稳，左脸颊火辣辣的，有一股暖流顺着鼻腔滑落，地上绽开一朵血花，光一才后知后觉地意识到，是自己的鼻子流血了。

冈田觉得不解气，还想再揍一拳，被管家赶紧拦下了。

“他怎么还有脸站在这？！”冈田指着光一，愤怒地对管家低吼。

管家一脸为难，附在冈田耳边说了几句，冈田难以置信地睁大了眼睛，似乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“他不知道？剛这傻子，什么都没说？三个月了，一个字都没说？啊？！”冈田激动之下，音量徒然拔高，把护士给引来了。

护士小心翼翼地做了个“请小声”的手势，看到冈田沉着脸点头之后，就客气地鞠了一躬，离开了。

管家趁这个机会，闪身进了病房。

若是放在平时，医生护士过于恭敬客气的态度，光一早就注意到并起疑心了，可今天晚上，他已经丧失了全部应有的判断，退化到了连普通人都不如的程度，愧疚和懊恼沉甸甸地压在他的心头，他现在只会对和剛有关的事情产生反应，冈田的话让他猛地抬头，直勾勾地盯着对方看。

看得冈田恨不得再揍他一拳。

“剛是，生了什么病吗？”

光一终于开口，声音有些嘶哑，生怕自己听到冈田说出什么绝症的名字。

冈田都气笑了，再一次打心底里疑问，剛为什么就看上了这么个蠢货，还矢志不渝。

“什么病？没病！那是枪伤！子弹把肺叶给打穿了！”

冈田的话，让光一呆立当场，如坠冰窟。

那天晚饭后，光一只知道自己被剛给锁在了饭店外，他却不知道，饭店里有一桌客人，是早就埋伏好了的暴徒，六个人里，有四个带了枪。

他们奉早乙女文太的命令，要解决了光一之后，强制性带剛走。

这群人的身份被剛识破，剛告诉他们不要动粗，自己有更稳妥的方法，可以支走自己的保镖，然后就跟他们离开，还主动要求将窃听器戴在自己身上，以示自己不会耍花招。

剛在外人的印象中，一直是个手无缚鸡之力的二世祖，纨绔却没用。剛都这么说了，那这些人也乐得省事，既然可以轻松带走上面要的人，就没人愿意打打杀杀，费力又危险。

纽扣窃听器戴在身上以后，剛也真的什么都没对光一透露，以忘了东西为由，将光一给锁在了饭店外。

可这些人没想到，剛回来不是为了跟他们走，而是为了杀他们。

小巧的格洛克G25，却是里面装着十五发金属弹的真家伙。弹匣是满的，这把剛从光一怀里摸出来的枪，子弹就全都招呼在了这六个人身上。

但一对六，其中还有四个人拿枪，还是在这种狭窄的地方枪战，即使剛枪法精湛，还是被打中了。

子弹穿过了第五根和第六根肋骨的空隙，透体而出，也给剛的左侧肺叶留下了一个浸满了血的洞。

冈田接到剛的电话赶到饭店的时候，剛已经是半昏迷状态了，还在说，“光一还等在外面。”

但门口空无一人。

冈田只能骗他，光一已经上车了，剛这才放心地晕过去。

谁能想到，花衬衫在没跟任何人通气的情况下，安排了另外一波人埋伏在门口，只为了报复光一呢。

第二天上午，剛从手术麻醉里醒过来了，第一件事就是问光一在哪。

“找不到他的话，你们就都去东京湾喂鱼吧，我绝对亲手把你们给剁碎了。”冈田到现在还记得，剛当得知光一不见了之后，是怎么冷着脸交代手下的。

那些人都快被吓尿了，连滚带爬地出了病房。

不得不说，恐惧有时候是最大的驱动力，不到十五个小时，他们就查出了光一的下落。

冈田一直守在剛身边，两个人听手下汇报完之后，剛就让手下去找来医生，还把冈田给请出了病房。

医生来了以后，直觉剛要搞事情的冈田在门外偷听，果然听见剛在和医生咨询，他现在出去一趟的话，需要用哪些药物。

“你疯了？”冈田不管不顾地闯进病房，看见医生一脸不赞同而剛一脸坚持的表情后，更是气不打一处来。

“我没疯，我很清楚自己在做什么。”剛说得轻描淡写，仿佛刚刚只是在讨论做菜都要放什么调料，而不是在讨论一个刚刚下了手术台没超过二十四小时的病人怎样才能像个健康人一样从病房里走出去。

最后剛还是去了厂房。

他就是这样的性子，一旦决定了什么事，那就谁都不能改变他的想法。

“你知道为什么剛只是看了你一眼后，转身就走吗？看见你被放下来的时候他就已经撑不住了，回到车上就晕过去了。”

“你知道为什么你住院将近三个月，剛一直没出现吗？那是因为他也一直在住院，听说你已经出院了，他还提前出院回家，就为了不让你起疑心！”

“剛这段时间经常出门，都是到医院来做治疗的。”

“手术之后的胡闹带来的后果非常严重，本来两个月就能基本愈合的伤口，到现在了，还是只有表皮已经愈合而肺叶的损伤还没有完全修复，医生特意叮嘱了，他不能劳累，不能动怒！”

“结果今天，我就接到了剛住院的消息！”

“都他妈是因为你！”

冈田压低了声音的怒斥，每一句，都像是一把锋利的尖刀，刺向光一的心脏，将那里扎得鲜血淋漓。

可这痛比不上剛承受的万分之一。

光一总算是后知后觉，为什么那几天剛表现得那样冷漠而疏离，都是为了不让他看出自己身上的异样，尽力遮掩。

这意味着什么，光一就算是再迟钝，也应该懂了。

剛曾经笑嘻嘻地说，“堂本光一，我喜欢你。”

本以为这“喜欢”，不过是那种随时就能忘却的短暂情感。

时至今日，光一才彻彻底底地明白，剛对他的“喜欢”。

不，这根本不是喜欢。

这是爱啊。

是浓烈炽热到，让他无以为报的爱。

光一游魂一般地飘回了病房里，站在剛的床边，再次凝望他苍白羸弱睡颜，心中所想，却与之前截然不同了。

为什么啊，剛，你要为了我做到这种程度？

受了这么严重的伤，还不听医嘱坚持离开医院，就为了去那个地方，看我一眼而已。

明明你已经得知，我没有受什么更严重的伤。

我哪里值得你爱？

我，我配得到你这样的爱吗……

光一的话没有问出口，而剛也无法回答他。

第二天上午，当和煦的暖阳照在身上，剛缓缓睁开眼睛的时候，他就看见，光一像块石雕一样，一动不动地站在他的床边，一直一直看着他，满眼都是一整夜没睡留下的红血丝。

管家回去守着别墅，冈田也熬不住了在沙发上小憩，只有光一没睡，等来了剛的苏醒。

见剛醒了，光一浑身一震，赶紧往前迈一步想凑到剛身边，却因为站得太久腿脚僵硬，一个踉跄差点栽在病床上。

扶住一边的床头柜才勉强稳住了身形。

光一狼狈的样子让剛轻轻嗤笑了一声，自己抬手摘下了氧气面罩。

“真是的，从来没见过你这么笨的保镖。”小小地翻了个白眼，剛哑着嗓子去怼光一。

冈田本就浅眠，光一搞出来的动静已经让他睁开了眼睛，表情略显迷茫地看向病床，发现剛醒了，他也瞬间清醒了过来。

几步上前按响呼叫铃挤走光一拿起水杯插上吸管喂剛喝水润喉……整套动作行云流水一气呵成，光一被挤在后边，怎么看怎么显得多余。

医生很快就来了。

听到医生说出“安静休养几天，并无大碍”这句话，光一心里一直紧绷着的弦，蓦地松了下来。

然后就稍微有了点晕乎乎的感觉。

视线一会儿模糊，一会儿清晰，光一本来就站得离墙壁挺近，他就顺势靠在了墙上，缓缓地吐出一口气。

太好了，刚没事……

“你怎么还在这儿？”

突如其来的问话，将光一给拽回了现实。

剛让冈田把床摇了起来，他此时正对着光一，脸上看不出什么表情。

“我……”

“啊，对不起，我道歉。毕竟，你不是我从前那些‘召之即来挥之即去的牛郎男宠’，对么。”剛嘴角勾起了一个极浅的，讽刺的弧度。

“不是……不是。我还不如一个牛郎男宠呢，至少他们会看在钱的份上对你百依百顺，我这种忘恩负义的人……”光一眼神有些空洞，这些话听起来更像是喃喃自语。

剛却听清楚了，眉头皱了皱。

“你都告诉他了？”剛看向冈田。

“告诉了。”

“他脸上那块青，也是你揍的？”

“没错，我要是昨晚上知道他说了这么过分的话，就不止揍他一拳那么简单了。”冈田脸色阴沉得可怕。

“为什么啊……为什么受了这么重的伤，都不告诉我一声呢？”光一有些痛苦地微微弓着后背，声音里都带着颤意。

“早乙女组的那些家伙虎视眈眈，这种事多一个人知道，就多一分危险。”剛的语气，甚至可以称得上温和。

可光一不会再被他骗了。

你不告诉我，只是不想让我担心吧。

“为什么冒着术后感染危及生命的风险，也要去那个厂房找我？”

“当然是为了亲自确认，你有没有被早乙女组的人策反，如果你反水，好亲眼看着你被毙掉啊。”

你是一定要亲眼看见我活着，才能安心。

“那……”

“你没问累，我也已经说累了。”剛冷冷地打断了光一。

光一当即就闭了嘴。

“赶紧从我眼前消失，装的一脸憔悴给谁看呢。”剛显得十分不耐。

我明白的，你是想让我去休息。

光一扯了扯嘴角，微微弯了下眼睛，表情细微到谁也没有看出来，就又消失了。

他将自己从靠着的墙面上撑起来站直，却没有直接离开病房，而是缓缓走到病床旁边的空地上，就那么跪坐了下来。

“剛，你的意思我已经明白了。昨天我犯下了不可饶恕的错误，对你说了很过分的话，愧对你的救命之恩。从今以后，我的这条命就是你的，我发誓，绝不会再让你发生任何意外，不论是什么样的危险，我都会挡在你身前，我绝不会背叛你，否则就叫我不得好死。”

说完这些，光一端正地行了个土下座，额头重重地磕在了冰冷的瓷砖地面上。

他已经彻底想通了，剛对他的爱，他不配得到，那样浓烈深沉的情感，曾被他弃之如敝履，那么从今往后，唯有努力赎罪，加倍偿还，才能还清那万分之一吧。

在他原谅自己之前，他都没有资格以剛的恋人自居。

你将是我唯一的王，我甘愿成为你座下的骑士，当你手中披荆斩棘的刀，帮你阻挡伤害与痛苦，只求你能安好，再也不会受伤。

只希望你，能保留我称呼你名字的权利。

光一满心苦涩，懊恼又悔恨，为什么之前要为了自己那所谓的原则和坚持，不肯多迈一步，不肯多说一句，就这么自己别扭着，矫情着，以至酿下大错，结出苦果。

还险些搭上了剛的性命。

“去把石膏拆了，然后好好复健，你给我尽早恢复到没受伤之前的水平，我可不养吃闲饭的。”剛淡淡的声音自上方传来。

“是！”光一直起身子，低头答应。

他站起来，又对剛深鞠一躬后，最后深深地看一眼剛，就转身离开了病房。

目送光一离开，病房拉门关上，剛不再面无表情，他轻轻笑了起来。

笑容绽放在脸上，宛若雨后初霁，冰雪消融。

“满意了？”冈田十分了解剛，看见他笑，就知道他在想什么。

“勉勉强强吧。昨天我真是被他给气死了，谈了恋爱就开始死矫情，真应该录下来让你听听，以后也放给他听听，说的那都是人话么……”剛点了点头，又皱起了眉头，语调黏糊糊地抱怨。

“呵，我记得上一个这么得罪你的人，已经被你给浇到混凝土里盖楼了吧？”冈田压根不吃他这一套。

“那能一样吗，上次那家伙可是货真价实地想要我的命啊。”剛朝冈田龇了龇牙，“哎，谁叫我喜欢他呢，那就只能选择原谅他了。”

说这话的时候，剛脸上的笑意，怎么收都收不住。

“你这么开心，好像不只是因为他的道歉和表忠心吧？”

“被你看出来了？”

“……很明显的好么。”冈田有些无语。

“我高兴是因为，如履薄冰了十来年，我终于等来那艘，我可以登上去的船了。”剛柔和了语气，也放松了身体，像是卸下了什么一直背负在身上的重担。

“就他那艘破船？”冈田不屑地撇了撇嘴，十分不看好光一。

不，这并不是嫉妒或是其他类似的情感，冈田对剛是再单纯不过的忠心，他一直都把剛当做最好的兄弟，他只是觉得光一这个看起来有些直愣愣傻乎乎的家伙，实在不是剛可以托付一生的良人。

看看他昨天刚做出来的混账事吧。

“对我来说，足够了。”

剛笃定的语气，让冈田不再多言。

光一，你已经让我知道，爱上你，我并没有错。

剛仰头，透过窗户望着天空，似乎昨晚刚下过雨，现在是一片水洗过的澄澈碧蓝。

一如剛此刻的心情，是阴霾散尽的恬然。

——TBC


End file.
